


Pride & Prejudice & Star Wars

by cozymoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Found Family, Hints of gingerrose, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozymoon/pseuds/cozymoon
Summary: “Why, you must know that Maz Kanata, the pirate queen, has taken under her wing two powerful but untrained young force-users; that they are currently in residence at her estate on Takodana; and that she is looking to secure suitable occupations for the both of them.”Leia suppressed a smile. “And how could that possibly affect my Ben?”“Princess— I mean— Senator Organa,” replied the droid. “You must know that I am thinking of your son taking one of them on as a Padawan learner.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo, Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Jedi Knight who is strong with the Force, must be in want of a Padawan.

However little known the temperament of such a Jedi might be, the need for a fresh generation of Force-wielding peacekeepers is so fixed in the minds of the New Republic, that a Jedi is considered quite the scoundrel for shirking this ancient and sacred duty to teach.

“My dear Princess Leia,” said her droid to her one day, “have you heard the excellent news from Takodana?”

Senator Organa replied that she had not.

“Chewbacca has just been there, and he told me all about it.”

Senator Organa rolled her eyes.

“Well, don’t you want to hear what it is?” complained the droid.

“You clearly want to tell me, Threepio, so you’d better spit it out.”

This was invitation enough.

“Why, you must know that Maz Kanata, the pirate queen, has taken under her wing two powerful but untrained young force-users; that they are currently in residence at her estate on Takodana; and that she is looking to secure suitable occupations for the both of them.”

“What are their names?”

“Finn and Rey of Jakku.”

“And they’ve no training at all?”

“Oh! None at all, to be sure! And their prowess with the Force is rumored to be quite impressive nonetheless. What a fine thing for your son!”

Leia suppressed a smile. “And how could that possibly affect my Ben?”

“Princess— I mean— Senator Organa,” replied the droid. “You must know that I am thinking of your son taking one of them on as a Padawan learner.”

“Is that my son’s intention? To find an apprentice?”

“His intention! What nonsense! It is quite traditional for a Jedi of his age and skill to train an apprentice, and it is highly probable that he will find a compelling student in one of them, so you must send him to Takodana at once.”

“I see no reason for that. It seems to me that Ben has quite enough on his hands with his Council duties.”

“But consider the state of the Jedi Order since Master Luke stepped down. Only think what a boon it would be for the New Republic to recruit such talented young organics to the ranks of the Jedi. The Order as it stands is in no position to protect the galaxy, you know, and we must be on the look-out for more Force-users if we are to have any hope of defending ourselves against the rising threat of the First Order.”

“A concise summary, Threepio,” replied Leia. “And yet, I dare say the acquaintance may not benefit either of Maz’s charges. Ben has nothing much to recommend him as a tutor—he is as bad-tempered and arrogant as any boy his age, though admittedly, with something more of quickness than his father.”

“Princess Leia! How can you disparage your own son in such a way? It is most disrespectful to the cause, and with the galaxy in such a delicate state… You have no compassion for my poor circuits.”

“On the contrary, Threepio. Your circuits might as well be my oldest friends. You haven’t shut up about them for the past thirty years.”

C-3PO threw up his hands, as much as he was able, and shuffled away. Humans were so odd a mixture of sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of over half a century had been insufficient to make him understand their behavior. His mechanical mind was much easier to apprehend. He was a droid of dubious understanding, inconsequential information, and petulant temper. Though he did not experience the full range of humanoid emotions, he was frequently nervous. The business of his life was to follow correct protocol, and his solace was in serving his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Senator Organa, of course, had always intended to send her son to Takodana, for the very purpose her protocol droid had suggested; though she decided he did not need to know the particulars. The opportunity presented itself in the form of a diplomatic mission to secure the support of the powerful pirate Maz Kanata in the event of increased military aggression by the First Order. To this mission she assigned her most trusted Resistance operative, the talented and passionate pilot Poe Dameron. And, exerting her influence as respected senator in the New Republic, and as sister to the founder of the newly reconstituted Jedi Order, she was able to attach two others to the mission: New Republic Starfleet Commander Armitage Hux, and her own son, Jedi Master Ben Solo.

As C-3PO had insinuated, Maz Kanata had her own designs regarding the scavenger Rey of Jakku, and the defected stormtrooper Finn. Aware of the composition of the approaching party of emissaries, Maz hoped very much that the esteemed Master Solo would see something of promise in her young wards, and that, if he did not accept one of them as an apprentice himself, he would at least recommend them to other members of the Order. Or, barring Jedi training, perhaps Solo’s accomplice Captain Dameron would attempt to recruit her charges to the noble cause of the Resistance, with which she earnestly and heartily sympathized.

The coming of this host of potential patrons was disclosed in the following manner. The three were spending a quiet evening in the private quarters of the pirate queen’s castle, and, observing that Rey was employed with repairing an old Repulsorlift Drive Adaptor, Maz suddenly addressed her with:

“A part like that will serve the Resistance’s X-wing squadrons very well, Rey.”

“What does the Resistance have to do with it,” said Rey distractedly. “I intend to sell this.”

“You could donate the part,” said Maz. “If you truly wish to join the Resistance, it might help to show a little goodwill.”

“And don’t forget, Rey,” said Finn. “Rose promised to put in a word for us at their recruitment office, once she and Paige enlist.”

Rey frowned at a loose wire. “They’ve been threatening to enlist for months, and they haven’t gone yet.”

“Then, my dear,” said Maz, “you may have the opportunity to put in a word for your friend instead.”

“And how would that be possible?” asked Rey.

“Because a ranking member of the Resistance has just arrived on Takodana, requesting an audience at the castle, and accompanied by a Starfleet commander and a Jedi Knight.”

“A Jedi!” exclaimed Finn and Rey together. The astonishment of the humans was a source of great amusement for Maz Kanata; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, Rey began to scold her for teasing them.

“You could have told us a bit sooner,” Rey grumbled.

“Now, where would the fun have been in that?” said Maz; and, as she spoke, she left the room, leaving the young ones to their excitement.

“This is _excellent_ ,” said Finn, when the door was shut. “Do you suppose they’re here on a secret mission? And I’m sure Maz is laying some schemes of her own. Do you think we’ll get to meet them? Should we be nervous about meeting a real Jedi?”

“ _I’m_ not nervous,” said Rey stoutly. “We may be young, but we’re powerful.”

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon Maz would allow the travellers an audience, and determining how they could catch a glimpse of the proceedings.


	3. Chapter 3

Not all, however, that Finn and Rey could ask on the subject, was sufficient to draw from the pirate queen any satisfactory description of the three visitors or their purpose on Takodana. They attacked her in various ways—with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but she eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of a neighbor, Paige Tico. Paige had spied the newcomers settling into an ancient barracks, built during a long-ago conflict, several kilometers from the castle. Her report of Poe Dameron—of whom she’d had the best view—was highly favorable. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, a formidable pilot, and, as Paige had overheard him say, he was keeping an eye open for any talented, good-natured outlaws that might consent to recruitment. Nothing could be more delightful! To join the ranks of the Resistance was the fondest dream of Paige and her sister, as well as a possibility discussed between Rey and Finn on more than one occasion; and very lively hopes of Commander Dameron’s efforts were entertained.

“If I could just see these brats settled somewhere,” thought Maz to herself, “I could stop worrying about them and get back to business as usual.”

In a few days Maz accepted a visit from Commander Dameron, General Hux, and Master Solo to discuss several matters of official Core Worlds business. Finn and Rey had entertained hopes of securing a comfortable hiding spot inside Maz’s offices, and spying at their leisure; but in the end they were forced to settle with quietly pressing their ears to the door. Though they could not clearly hear the words exchanged, they were able to ascertain that the conversation was amicable, and that the discussion seemed to proceed smoothly.

At the conclusion of the meeting, the gentlemen were invited to enjoy dinner and refreshments in the castle’s bustling main hall; but they were obliged to return to their lodgings for an immediate debriefing, and, consequently, were unable to accept the invitation. Rey and Finn began to fear that they would never catch more than a glimpse of the illustrious visitors, but Maz quieted those fears by revealing that the invitation had only been deferred to the following evening. And so it was that on the next day, as all assembled in the main hall, Maz’s various guests had their first good look at the intriguing young delegates from the Core.

Commander Dameron was attractive and dashing; he had a pleasant countenance, easy, unaffected manners, and a roguish grin. General Hux was a fine-boned man, with an air of smug self-importance that tended to amuse as often as offend. But Master Solo soon drew the attention of the room by his tall, imposing person, distinctive features, noble mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his being an exceptionally skilled Jedi Knight. Some pronounced him to be an uncrossable opponent, others declared that his skill as a pilot surpassed even those of the Resistance Commander, and he was observed with great interest for about half the evening, till his conduct gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be surly and ill-tempered; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his incredible powers or exceptional lineage could save him from having a most forbidding, sullen demeanor, and being unworthy to be compared to the high-minded, benevolent Jedi Masters of the popular imagination.

Commander Dameron soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, he spoke with everyone who called for his attention (for there were many among the smugglers in attendance who resented the First Order, who loved Leia Organa, and who privately cheered for the Resistance), and he talked of returning again the next evening. What a contrast between him and his friend! Master Solo spoke only with his traveling companions, avoided interacting with anyone else, and spent the rest of the evening nursing a single drink at a corner table, glowering at anyone who threatened to approach. Now in truth, an unfriendly stranger, sitting alone and glowering, was by no means an uncommon sight in the main hall of Takodana Castle. But everyone agreed that it was surely no way for a  _ Jedi _ to conduct himself, and there were many that night who felt themselves disenchanted with the legendary, mystical Order. Chief among them was Rey of Jakku, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted her especially.

At a certain point in the evening, Rey had been standing near enough to Master Solo’s table to overhear a conversation between him and Commander Dameron, who was pressing his friend to be social.

“Come on, Solo,” he said. “You look so stupid sitting here by yourself. Get up and talk to someone.”

“You mean one of the murderers, smugglers, or thieves we’re stuck here with? I’d really rather not. Unless you’re trying to punish me,” he added drily.

“Don’t be like that,” laughed Commander Dameron, “your mother would hate it. Didn’t you hear Maz has two Force-sensitives staying with her?”

“Yes, and I see you’ve been making yourself acquainted,” said Master Solo, looking across the room at Finn.

Poe Dameron beamed. “Handsome devil, isn’t he? Did you know he used to be a stormtrooper? He defected; stole a TIE with someone else and crashed it on Jakku. That’s where Maz found them both; both Force-users, I mean. Look, you’re supposed to start training someone at this point, right? Why don’t you talk to the girl? She’s right over there.”

“What girl?” and glancing over he looked for a moment at Rey, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: “I sense nothing remarkable about her. And the both of them are much too old to begin proper Jedi training. You’d better get back to flirting with your stormtrooper, before someone else catches his attention.”

Commander Dameron followed his advice; Master Solo continued to brood in silence; and Rey suffered an uncomfortable mixture of shame and anger at the Jedi’s imperious dismissal. She did not feel put out for long, however, and she told the story with composure to her friends; for she was used to being underestimated, and refused to take the insult to heart.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly for those involved. Maz had seen Finn much admired by Commander Dameron. The pilot had spoken with him through much of the evening, and even General Hux had allowed that commandeering a First Order starfighter was an impressively daring act. Finn was gratified by the attention, though a bit dazed by it, and Rey was pleased to see her friend distinguished in such a manner. They retired, therefore, in adequate spirits to their rooms. And Rey admitted to no one that she’d been curious about the young Jedi Master, that she’d hoped he might see some promise in her, and that her hopes had been dashed in an instant.

Instead, she assured herself that she did not lose much by not meeting his standards; for he was a most disagreeable person, and would have made an unendurable teacher. He’d called them all murderers and thieves, as if he were so much better! Too old for proper Jedi training! She wished she’s gone up to him right then, and given him a piece of her mind. She detested him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Finn and Rey were alone, the former, who had been cautious of his praise of Commander Dameron before, expressed to his friend just how much he admired the man.

“He’s everything a Resistance leader ought to be,” he said, “confident, attentive, fearless; and did you see the way he handled that transport!—he’s one hell of a pilot.”

“He’s handsome, too,” said Rey, and she grinned when Finn flushed in response; “which is also a good quality in a Resistance hero.”

“He asked me if I wanted to join,” Finn admitted. “He said I would be an asset to the Resistance. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Why not? Your experience with the First Order  _ would _ make you an asset. It doesn’t take a tactical genius to see that.” She put her hand on his arm. “And you have a big heart, Finn, and I bet he saw that too.” Then she grinned. “So if you run off with him, I promise I won’t stop you.”

“Rey…”

“You’re not sold on the Resistance yet, I know. You’re not sold on any of it. Everyone has an agenda in your eyes.”

“I just don’t know if I’m ready to join another army; but I believe in what the Resistance is doing, and I meant what I said about Poe.”

“I know you did; and that’s why I think you should consider his offer. Anyway, what did you think of Hux? He wasn’t nearly as charming.”

“Definitely not,” said Finn, laughing. “But he wasn’t so bad, either. He seems really dedicated to the Republic.”

Rey made no reply, but was not convinced. His behavior in the main hall had been calculated to project perfect loyalty to the New Republic, and perfect respect for the authority of Senator Organa; but Rey had been double-crossed a sufficient number of times, during her gruelling career as a scavenger, to have learned to recognize the signs; and something about General Hux made her withhold her trust. He was in fact almost as conceited and unpleasant as Master Solo, though much more amenable to casual conversation. His scandalous origins were known: Born the bastard son of an Imperial commandant, Armitage Hux was made a prisoner of the New Republic at the tender age of five, when his homeworld of Arkanis was invaded by the Republic military. A powerful senator adopted the boy and raised him as her own son. He would go on to play an instrumental role in military efforts to dismantle the Imperial remnant, including the assassination of his own father, cementing his worth in the eyes of the New Republic.

Commander Dameron’s origins were less complicated. Both his parents served the Rebel Alliance of old, and, shortly after the fall of the Empire, comfortably retired to Yavin 4 with their young son. Taught to fly by his mother, and raised on tales of her heroism in the face of galactic tyranny, he accepted without hesitation Leia Organa’s offer of a position in the Resistance army.

Between him and Solo there was a begrudging friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Dameron was endeared to Solo by his easiness, tenacity, and integrity, and there existed between them a contentious rivalry—regarding their abilities as pilots, and the attention of Solo’s own mother—that somehow kindled more camaraderie than resentment. Dameron, for his part, had the highest respect for Solo’s skills as a Jedi, and believed, as Leia did, in his unmet potential as a person. Though Solo was clever, he was at the same time arrogant, misanthropic, and critical to a fault, which put him at a disadvantage as a diplomat. Both men tended to let their passion cloud their better judgement.

The manner in which they spoke of the castle assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Dameron had met with a room full of people sympathetic to the Resistance; everybody had been eager to converse or to propose a toast; and, as to Finn, he’d never heard a more incredible story of reckless courage. Solo, on the contrary, had seen a collection of low-lifes and cutthroats, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest. Finn he acknowledged to be charming, but naive.

‘Charming but naive’ was as powerful a commendation as any, coming from Ben Solo, and Poe playfully read it as encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

Within a few klicks of Takodana Castle lived a family with whom Maz was particularly friendly. Hue and Thayna Tico had been formerly established on Hayes Minor of the Otomok system, where they made a living flying ore diggers for the Central Ridge Mining Company. When the First Order escalated mining operations of their own, and polluted the planet beyond repair, the Tico family fled to Takodana, where Maz offered them refuge.

They had two daughters. The youngest of them, a cheerful, intelligent young woman, about twenty-three, was the intimate friend of Finn and Rey.

That both households should get together to gossip about Maz’s visitors was absolutely necessary; and the next morning brought Maz and her wards to the Tico family abode to hear and to communicate.

“I bet you enjoyed yourself last night,” said Maz to Rose. “I saw you speaking with Poe Dameron about sublight thrusters.”

“I did,” said Rose, smiling wistfully, “but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Finn.”

“He did seem as if he admired our Finn—indeed I believe he rather did.” Here Maz gave Finn a penetrating look. “But it may all come to nothing, you know, if Finn does not intend to join the Resistance.”

“At least the opportunity’s open,” said Rose. “I can’t believe that Jedi just wrote you two off like that. I mean, ‘too old’? Wasn’t Luke Skywalker your age when he started training?”

“Poe told me,” said Finn, “that he’s like that with everyone, so we shouldn’t take it personally.”

“I don’t even care if he was a jerk,” said Rose, “I just wish he’d been willing to give you a chance.”

Maz glanced askance at Rey, and said, “Try not to let it get to you. He’s hardly the only Jedi in the galaxy.”

“Even if he _was_ ,” Rey replied, “he’s the last person I’d want to train with.”

“You’re entitled to your opinion,” said Maz. “But people tend to expect more from a Jedi than they do from the average person. And people judge more harshly when their expectations aren’t met. The Jedi of the Old Republic weren’t exactly saints, even if the New Republic likes to remember them that way.”

“He was still an ass,” grumbled Rey, “even by average person standards.”

“That may be. His excuse is that he comes from a wealthy, powerful family. An upbringing like that could make anyone think too highly of themselves. Pride, after all,” and here she laughed to herself, as if at some private joke, “is a very common failing with you humans.”

“Man, if I’d been born that rich…” Finn mused. “I’d probably be an asshole too.”

“I doubt it,” said Rey and Rose, in almost perfect synchrony.

Finn proceeded to outline all of the debauchery that this princeling version of himself would get up to, with the young women objecting at every turn, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Diplomacies continued between Maz Kanata and the visitors from the Core, and the gentlemen continued also to take their dinners in the main hall of the castle at the conclusions of their meetings, where they fraternized—eagerly or begrudgingly, depending on the parties involved—with the residents of the castle and their neighbors. Rose Tico’s indefatigable earnestness seemed to grow on General Hux in particular, and he conspicuously gravitated toward her whenever they were in the same room. By Rose this attention was received with a sort of bemused curiosity, but Rey still saw contempt and condescension in the man’s treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even Rose herself, and continued to find him unpleasant. She wondered at his intentions, for he could hardly hope to turn Rose’s sympathies from the Resistance to the Republic, which had taken no obvious action against the insidious First Order. Rey suspected that Commander Dameron’s parallel recruitment efforts could hardly be more successful; though it was generally evident whenever he spoke with Finn, that he admired the young man very much. And it was equally evident to Rey that Finn was yielding to the preference, and that regardless of his feelings toward the Resistance itself, he certainly found the  _ Commander _ attractive. But she saw also his hesitation, and she thought she grasped the source of the conflict. She happened to discuss the matter with Rose.

“Of course it seems like a good idea to _Finn_ ,” Rose was saying, with some vehemence, “to just stay out of everything. But that’s not how war _works_. You don’t get to be neutral just because you don’t want to fight.” A dark look entered her eyes, and she gazed into the distance, as if seeing a faraway world. “Eventually the fighting comes to you.”

“Maybe not everyone is cut out to be a hero,” said Rey.

“But I think  _ he _ is. Finn is a good person. I know he wants to do the right thing. He’s just been fighting on the wrong side this whole time. I just wish I could make him see that… that the Resistance isn’t just trying to  _ destroy _ the First Order. It’s trying to  _ protect _ the whole galaxy.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Rey replied. “But that’s not how Finn sees things. Rose, he was taken from his family as a child. You had a family who loved you. You’ve always had people that you wanted to protect. But Finn…” _And me_ , she thought, but did not say. “He’s only ever had himself. And he needs time to figure himself out.”

“But there might not  _ be _ time,” said Rose. “I want what’s best for Finn, I really do; if he could just fly off somewhere, and I knew he would be safe, I’d be happy for him.” She frowned at Rey’s skeptical expression. “I would! But Rey, I’ve seen firsthand what the First Order can do. They destroyed my whole planet; and we lived out in the middle of nowhere. The galaxy isn’t a safe place right now. And if we don’t fight this fight, it might never be.”

“Well at least we can count on you and Paige to protect us,” said Rey, grinning. “And, the Resistance can count on me too; whether I become a Jedi or not.”

Occupied as she was in speculating about the intentions of General Hux and Commander Dameron, Rey was far from suspecting that she herself was becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of their friend. Master Solo had at first dismissed her as nothing more than a filthy scavenger; he had ignored Poe’s attempts to introduce her as a potential apprentice; and he had intended to think nothing more of her for the remainder of his stay on Takodana. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his companions, that she could hardly have enough power to lift a pebble, than he began to notice that her presence in the Force was, in fact, quite significant, sometimes to the point of distraction. He sensed that her abilities were raw but powerful, and sensed as well a strange connection between them that he was at a loss to explain or describe. It mystified him exceedingly. And to this discovery others still more mortifying were added. Though he continued to perceive her many deficiencies of manner and decorum—due undoubtedly to her wild upbringing on a backwater junkworld—he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be lithe and attractive, with the hours of her labors pleasantly apparent in the defined musculature of her limbs and the golden cast of her skin. And though she was prone to dour expressions and disapproving frowns, her rare smiles, he could not help but observe, were arrestingly lovely. These were not thoughts that a Jedi Master was allowed to have. And Rey remained perfectly unaware of them; to her he was still just the man who had disappointed everyone's expectation of his Order, and who had dismissed her as unremarkable.

He began to wish to know more of her, and because probing her mind was out of the question, however tempting the idea, he was forced to resort to the more pedestrian activity of eavesdropping. His doing so drew her notice. All were assembled in the courtyard of Takodana Castle, where, as a part of their ongoing negotiations, Maz Kanata and Commander Dameron were discussing various matters of arms and military technologies.

“Solo’s been staring at me all afternoon,” complained Rey to Rose. “What does he want with me _now_?”

“Maybe he changed his mind about you.”

“I doubt it. And I’m still angry at him.  _ And _ I refuse to be intimidated, if that’s what he’s aiming at. I should just go up to him and tell him to leave me the hell alone.”

Rose playfully declared that Rey lacked the courage to follow through on the proposal; which immediately provoked Rey into action. She stood and made her way toward the Jedi directly, meeting his eye with the fiercest expression that she could muster. He held her gaze, and though his countenance remained studiously impassive, she thought that perhaps she saw his eyes grow a little wide with surprise at her approach.

“Do you have something you want to say to me?” she demanded, with no preface, once she reached him. He did not respond right away, and for a moment, he seemed almost transfixed by her. He swallowed convulsively.

Finn and Commander Dameron watched this scene unfold with mounting alarm, for each knew well the volatile temperament of their respective acquaintance. Commander Dameron stepped forward to intervene, with Finn following closely in his wake.

“He’s just curious about you guys,” said Dameron genially, commanding Rey’s attention, and stepping somewhat between her and his friend. “We heard Maz is training you with a lightsaber.”

This was in fact the case. Maz Kanata was no Jedi, but she knew a thing or two about the Force; enough to provide Finn and Rey with a piecemeal education. She was in possession of an antique lightsaber, which she had obtained through uncertain means, and which she lent to her wards at intervals for the purposes of their training.

“I’d love to see a demonstration,” continued Commander Dameron. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Rey understood that she was being distracted, but she let the distraction occur, especially as it afforded her an opportunity to flaunt her abilities in front of the unflappable Master Solo. She threw the Jedi one more piercing scowl before allowing herself to be led away to the center of the courtyard, where Maz handed her the lightsaber and Rose tied a blindfold around her eyes. The spherical training remote was deployed.

Rey performed exceptionally well; she blocked every bolt with precise, unembellished movements, and was applauded and exclaimed over by all in attendance. Finn then allowed himself to be blindfolded and took up the lightsaber in her place.

Finn’s movements were not quite as controlled, having trained more with blasters than with hand-to-hand weapons, but his sensitivity to the invisible movements of the droid was equally as apparent as Rey’s, and he was applauded in turn.

Master Solo kept his feelings of approval to himself, though he felt them fervently enough, particularly where the young woman was concerned. He was too much engrossed by his thoughts to perceive that Maz Kanata had sidled up next to him, until she said, with an impish grin:

“Quite talented, aren’t they?”

“It would appear so. But they lack foundation.”

Maz laughed. “Well they’ve only had little old me for a teacher. I’m sure you’d be much more entertaining to watch, if you wanted to take a turn.”

Master Solo merely inclined his head.

Rey was at that moment approaching them, with the vague intention of making amends to Master Solo for her previous antagonism. Commander Dameron’s intervention had cowed her slightly, and she’d expended the rest of her agitation during her match with the training remote, so that she now felt rather embarrassed at her behavior.

“Rey,” Maz called, “perfect timing. I was just telling our young Solo that we’d love to see how a  _ real _ Jedi wields a lightsaber. Why don’t the two of you spar?”

Master Solo, though aware that Maz was mocking him, was far from unwilling to oblige her, but Rey instantly drew back.

“Oh, no, I…” she stammered, with some discomposure. The proposal intimidated her exceedingly, despite her determination  _ not _ to be intimidated by him. “I’m sure he’d rather not.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said, voice grave and quiet. Rey’s eyes snapped to his, and for a moment she was caught in the cryptic intensity of his gaze. But she continued to demur, and making some further excuse, departed. Her resistance had not injured the Jedi’s opinion of her, and he was thinking of her with some bemusement, when he was thus accosted by General Hux:

“I can guess what you’re thinking, Solo.”

“Can you?”

“You’re wondering how soon we’ll be allowed to  _ leave _ this hovel of a planet. I couldn’t agree more, and I’m not sure why your mother forced us along on this mission in the first place. Dameron seems quite capable of handling things on his own. Can’t you make him hurry it up?”

“I’m in no hurry,” said Master Solo, and nodding toward the center of the courtyard, he continued, “I want to see more of what they can do.”

General Hux immediately fixed his eyes on the Jedi’s face, and desired that Solo would tell him whose performance with the training droid had impressed him more. Master Solo replied, after much hesitation:

“The girl.”

“The little junkrat!” sneered Hux. “And is the  _ illustrious _ Master Solo finally going to take on a Padawan learner? She would be such a  _ credit _ to the Order.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“And of course you will have to bring the stormtrooper along, since they are both so  _ very _ devoted to each other. Are Jedi allowed to have more than one apprentice at a time?”

Master Solo listened to General Hux with resigned indifference while he chose to entertain himself in this manner; and as Hux was capable of dispensing nearly limitless amounts of scorn when left unchecked, his wit flowed long.


End file.
